Mi Pasado y Yo
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Todos los Cullen son felices y comen perdices... espera un poco, ¿Alice tuvo una visión? Bella no es la única Swan vampira... la paz de ese clan se verá amenazada por el primo gay de Bella. Risas aseguradas. La historia NO es mía
1. La Vision y un Vestido

**Disclaimer: Toooodos los personajes son de S.M.-pero los hombres Cullen y Jake son míos por voluntad propia-la historia pertenece a Astrick.**

**Summary: Todos los Cullen son felices y comen perdices... espera un poco, ¿Alice tuvo una visión? Bella no es la única Swan vampira... la paz de ese clan se verá amenazada por el primo gay de Bella. Risas aseguradas.**

* * *

.

Capitulo 1. La Visión y un Vestido.

.

ALICE POV

OH pero que raro, Bella no quiere que la vista!! (-.- notese el sarcasmo). No me mal interpreten, la adoro, pero tenía tanto sentido de la moda como Cayo de la compasión.

- ALICE YO- NO-VOY-A-SEGUIR-CON-ÉSTO!- grito Bella escondida detrás del sillón de mi cuarto.

¿Por qué se ponía así? Solo le había probado tres faldas, cuatro camisas, siete vestidos y ocho abrigos.... um.. y el disfráz de corderito pero ese no cuenta!

- Vamós Bella, solo falta éste ¿siiii?- pregunté mostrandole el vestido rojo sangre que sabía que a Edward le encantaría. OH soy una geni malvada!! muajajajajaja - ¿Por Mi?

Sabía que no se podía negar. Me gruñó un poco pero después desistió y a velocidad vampírica se colocó el hermoso vestido.

- Wuo! Alice tengo que aceptarlo es simplemente hermoso- admitió mi hermanita viendosé en el espejo.- ¿Qué marca es?

O.O!! ah!!! diós salvanos! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Bella acaba de preguntar por la marca de un vestido!!!?? Es el fin! por favor señor recuerda a esta humilde vampirita que sólo ha buscado un mundo de Guess y Tommy.

- Alice ya quita esa cara! no es para tanto- _no es para tanto? ¿¿¡¡que no es para tanto!!?? si claro, ahora lo que faltaa es que la teoría de Emmett acerca de los unicornios sea cierta._

- Realmente no se que esperar de ti Bella.

-Pues yo sí, espero que me digas de que diseñador es.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo señorita_ "la-moda-me-importa-un-pito"?_

- Alice!!

- Esta bien, esta bien -alcé las manos en seña que me rendía- la ropa es de mi padrino Calvin.

- CALVIN KLEIN ES TU PADRINO!!??- y ése grito bastó para que mis pobres oidos murieran , claro si eso era posible.

No seas exagerada Bella, es una manera de decirle, me lo encontré en Paris y bueno, sabes que soy adorable, así que termino llamandome ahijada.- ¿tan raro era? y eso que no le he dicho de mi "hermanita" Carolina Herrera...

Y en ese momento Bella desapareció de mi vista y empecé a tener una visión: Un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños, muy parecidos a los de Bella, estaba en la sala con nosotros y abrazaba a mi cuñada de una manera.... muy cariñosa, miré la expresión de Bella y OMG!!! ella también lo abrazaba sin importarle que Edward estuviera ahí. El chico se separó de Bella y corrió a velocidad vampírica para evitar que Bella lo atrapara.

Ahí termino mi visión. Escuché un fuerte crujido y volteé en su dirección. MIS OJOS! OH DIOS MIS OJOS!!

- POR LOS VULTURI!! EDWARD QUE LE HICISTE A TU CAMISA!??

- ¡¡¡¡Dejaté de rodeos Alice y dime a quien demonios tengo que matar!!!!

EDWARD POV

_Estúpido Emmett con su estúpida obseción, con mi piano!! -_pensé mientras desinfectaba mi piano con un pañito de la última "aventura" que Emmett había tenído encima de él.

- ¡¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU CUERPO MOVIENDOSÉ ENCIMA DE ÉL OISTE!!!

- Ay hermanito! era el Baile del unicornío!! SI NO LO HACÍA PODRÍAN VENIR Y SECUESTRARME!

Oh dios! ¿Podía haber alguien más idiota? Maldito el día en el que Alice le regalo la versión de Hallowen de "Mi pequeño Ponny". Estaba apunto de pegarle cuando ví la visión de Alice... Mi Bella se veía tan contenta en mis... um, esos no son mis brazos... ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡BELLA ESTABA ABRAZANDO A OTRO TIPO???!!!

No se lo que me pasó... bueno de hecho si. Me dió un ataque de "Hulk" y rasgué mi camisa al tiempo que subía a la habitación de mi hermana hecho una fiera.

La duende me miró horrorizada cuando entré.

- POR LOS VULTURI!! EDWARD QUE LE HICISTE A TU CAMISA!!??

- ¡¡¡Dejate de rodeos Alice y dime a quien demonios tengo que matar!!!!

- NO SEAS DRAMÁTICO, ¿PARA ÉSO TENÍAS QUE ROMPER TU CAMISA?!!¿¿¡¡ TE LA IBAS A DAR DE MACHO MOSTRANDO TUS MÚSCULOS A TU INDEFENSA HERMANITA??!!

- Siendoté sincera Alice, yo estoy dispuesta a romperle lo que quedá de ropa.. ¡Se ve endemoniadamente Sexy!!

Escuché al vos de mi ángel, me giré para mirarla y... O.O DIOS!!! ¿ÉSO ERA UN VESTIDO ROJO SANGRE??!! Cerré mi boca, a la duende no le haría ninguna gracia que convirtiera su habitación en un autentico acuarío.... quizás más tarde... _¡ Concentrarte Edward! _

- Alice, dime ¿Quien era el de la visión?- rodeé a MI Bella con mis brazos cómo si el tipo éso pudiera aparecer de un momento a otro.

- ¿De quién estan hablando?- preguntó mi ángel pero yo estaba atento a la expresión de la duende... Perfecto otra visión (notese el sarcasmo)

BELLA POV.

1 Edward Sexy, 2 Edward Sexys, 3 Edward Sexys.... 1474 Edwards Sexys... 28.265780 Edwards Sexys. Ah!! ya se me estaban acabando los números y Alice seguía con expresión ausente, Edward se tensó a mi lado y supe que no me iba a gustar nada lo que ese diablillo viera.

- Pues, no estoy segura pero ahorita mismo lo vamos a averiguar- dijo la duende mientras nos arrastraba a ambos fuera de la habitación.

Miré a Edward ( cabe decir que seguía sin camisa) que me dirigió una mirada torturada.

Algo me dice que ésto no me va a gustar nada... 

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad, a mi me da muuuuuucha risa.

¿Algún review?


	2. ¿Un Swan?

**Disclaimer: Toooodos los personajes son de S.M.-pero los hombres Cullen y Jake son míos por voluntad propia-la historia pertenece a Astrick.**

**Summary: Todos los Cullen son felices y comen perdices... espera un poco, ¿Alice tuvo una visión? Bella no es la única Swan vampira... la paz de ese clan se verá amenazada por el primo gay de Bella. Risas aseguradas.**

* * *

.Capitulo 2 : ¿Un Swan?

EMMETT POV

A ver tengo: el bate de beisball, mi oso de peluche SEX-MINIMI, una pata de conejo (para la buena suerte segun Bella) , 6 pares de medias, un pantalón, una camisa y una foto de Rose... Si creo que es todo.

Ja! si esos unicornios vienen por mi yo estaré bien lejos, ¿Que tan tonto creen que soy? mujajaaja ya quiero ver la cara de Edward cuando El Pony Arcoiris venga a secuestrarlo por no dejarme culminar el baile en su piano... No me mal interpreten, claro que me daba lástima dejar a mi familia y más a mi hermosa Rose pero ¡yo soy la victima principal de esos caballos con problemas de crecimiento!  
Y todo por haber visto esa tonta pelicula.... O.O la pelicula... de solo recordarla se me pone la piel de gallina. Solo estoy absolutamente seguro de tres cosas:

Primera: Pony Arcoiris es sumamente malvada.  
Segunda: Una parte de ella, y no estoy seguro de que tan potente sea, quiere secuestrarme.  
Y tercera: estoy total y perdidamente traumado de por vida.

Lo peor de todo es que siempre en las peliculas de terror la primera victima es el chico más alegre y guapo de todos ¿Y quien es el más sexy y divertido de esta casa? Sí, yo!! Emmett Cullen.

Ah!! concentraté Emmett! Ok donde estaba? A Sí! la huida. Tome la maleta entre mis fuertes manos y asegure que la Olla en mi cabeza que improvisé en lugar de un casco no se cayera AL FIN LE HABÍA ENCONTRADO UN USO A TODA ESA ESCENOGRAFÍA!

Me giré para contemplar por última ves mi cuarto. ¿Cómo podrían sobrevivir sin su osito? Se soy el alma de esta familia pero ni modo soy YO o Ellos y adivine... SÍ, YO!!

-Adios, los amo! -dije dando un beso al aire cuando...

- REUNIÓN CULLEN Y HALE A-HO-RA!!!!

OH! que rayos! esa era la vops de Edward. Um.. mi hermanito molesto? hump, eso tiene que ser interesante... la huida puede esperar.

Baje a velocidad vampirica y en la sala ya se encontrban todos con la boca abierta y ojos como platos.

- QUÉ TU ERES QUIEN????!!!- grito Edward en dirección a... ump ¿quien era ése?

- Soy Joseph Swan, el primo segundo de Bella- dijo el chico flacucho de cabellos oscuros mientras sonreía.

-¿BELLA TIENES UN PRIMO!!??- grite demasiado emocionado. Al diablo con la huida! ahora tengo dos Swan que molestar!!!.

BELLA POV.

Oh. Genial!!! Joseph!! solo lo había visto una ves en toda mi infancia pero lo recordaba por completo, el era el único de mi familia humana que soportaba mi enorme torpeza y generalmente me ayudaba. Sin embargo una parte de mi se sentia molesta: ¿Yo no era la única Swan vampira?

- Disculpa Joseph no te ofendas pero ¿Cómo demonios te transformaste?- pregunte sin disimular mi inconformidad.

- Bueno, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía 16, verás una noche, en un viaje por italia, ayude a un borracho a encontrar su casa. Me dijo que quedaba cerca de "la torre del Reloj" asíque lo lleve por una larga plaza. Dijo que estaba sediento así que nos detuvimos en una fuente para que bebiera un poco... pero no fue agua lo que tomo. Sin embargo cuando creí que estaba perdido paro y se fue. Cómo estaba muy debil me desmaye y cuando me desperte estaba en un callejon oscuro y ya era así.- culmino encogiendose de hombros.

Qué? ASÍ DE SENCILLO!!?? SIN DOLOR??? SIN DOLOR !!!!! o_h! vamos Bella tranquila seguramente la pasó igual que tu- me dijo mi parte más ilusa._ -.- Si, claro seguramente lo paso igual que alguien que dio a luz y fue sedada para que no pudiera mover ni un pobre musculo mientras se quemaba!! Cómo no lo pensé antes!! -.-

- Perdon pero no sentiste nada?- pregunto Carlisle incrédulo.

- No, rubiecín nada de nada- contesto con una sonrisa.

Carlisle se tensó ante ese apodo ¿Rubiecin? Oh por dios acaso mi primo jugaba para el otro equipo?? O.O Miré a Edward quien se mordia el labio para no reir. Genial. Tengo un primo rarito -.-

- Bueno al parecer tenomos algo que aprender de ti- intervino Esme.

- Oh, ya lo creo pero más es lo que pueden aprender de ustedes mismos en mi presencia- más o menos éste que se creía? que se supone que nos iba a enseñar? cómo desmayarse en Italia?

- Perdón pero no logro entenderte, cómo que de nosotros mismos?- y esta es la parte donde creo que Carlisle puede leer la mente.... Alabado sea!

EDWARD POV.

Ok, eran primos... eso era algo bueno, no me podría quitar a mi Bella. Pero me bloqueaba!!! el tipo no dejaba que leyera su mente!! que complejo tiene la familia de mi novia con eso??? Ah!!! odio tener que esperar por respuestas, y justo ahora parece que va a acontestar a lo que Carlisle le preguntó.

- Bien, pues yo tambien tengo un don... puedo hacer que vean su pasado.

O.O

* * *

Hahahaha, aaa me da tanta risa, rubiencín, pobre Carlisle, y Emmet... hahha.

¿Algún review? Sólo denle click a ese sexy botoncito y tendrán una visita nocturna de cualquiera de los Cullen o de la Manada, xD.


	3. La Propuesta

**Disclaimer: Toooodos los personajes son de S.M.-pero los hombres Cullen y Jake son míos por voluntad propia-la historia pertenece a Astrick.**

**Summary: Todos los Cullen son felices y comen perdices... espera un poco, ¿Alice tuvo una visión? Bella no es la única Swan vampira... la paz de ese clan se verá amenazada por el primo gay de Bella. Risas aseguradas.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Chicas, realmente me alegra que le hayan dado tal bienvenida a la historia, pero debo decirles que NO es mía, es de ASTRICK, bueno, eso ya se los dije en los reviews pero quería aclararlo una vez más, xD, bueno, disfruten.**

* * *

Cap 3: La propuesta.

Carlisle Pov.

- Yo tambien tengo un don... puedo hacer que miren el pasado.

O.O Ok, esto no me lo esperaba, miré a Edward en busca de más respuestas pero el tenía la misma cara de asombro que los demás. Genial, lo esta bloqueando. Miré al resto de mi familia y no puede evitar reir. Tenían ojos de venado asustado!!! jajajajaja pobre del primo de Bella se debe sentir horrible que te miren así... O.o Un minuto, no es al primo de Bella al que estan mirando sino a... ¿MI? . Oh! genial esperaban que el padre de familia interviniera ( notese el sarcasmo) ¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía ser yo el que diera la cara?. Aw... en fin son mis familia, yo los creé, así que aqui vamos.

- Um, disculpa Josep, ¿estas sugiriendo que viniste para aca solo para que miremos nuestro pasado?- si, es una pregunta idiota pero que más podia hacer?

- Algo así, veran he recibido un tipo de señal del cielo, y creo que debo ser mejor persona y compartir mi habilidad con el mundo- dijo muy sonriente.

Genial, justo lo que me faltaba: un vampiro con complejo de Monja -.-

- Bueno Josep, sinceramente esto es algo completamente nuevo para nosostros, voy a meditarlo por un rato en mi estudio, mientras puedes quedarte aquí con los chicos, sientete como en tu casa.

- Como digas rubiecin.

O.O Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ese apodito gay otra ves!! corrijo: este es un vampiro con complejo de monja que juega para el otro equipo!! Siempre que me llama ¨rubiecin¨siento una fibra de mi ser extremeserse de pura verguenza. Puaj!

- ESME VEN CONMIGO!

Y dicho esto mi hermosa esposa me siguio, Necesitaba saber su punto de vista.

BELLA POV

Ok, comprobado: Mi primo es del otro equipo! Bueno, eso a mi no me afecta en absoluto.

- Wow! tienes un cabello de ensueño!!! es tan suave... uf! O.O y que delicioso aroma! es perfume??!!

Esa era la vos de Josep, giré para ver quien llamaba su atención y O.O!!!! AH!!! DIOS MIS OJOS!!! corrijo: el que mi primo sea rarito SI ME AFECTA!!!  
Josep estaba en la escalera muy entretenido... Oh! ¿dios cómo decirlo?.... A ver Bella tu puedes vamos solo dilo.... Josep estaba... ACOSANDO A EDWARD!!!!!! Mi pobre marido tenía una cara de espanto y pareciera que se iba a soltar a llorar en cualquier momento (bueno literalmente) mientras Josep jugaba con un mechon de su perfecto cabello bronce.

- Josep! !!¿que te parece si vemos una pelicula?!!- pregunté algo histerica para que soltara de una ves a mi esposo.

- Si!!! justo traje mi preferida!!.  
Y dicho esto bajo las escaleras a velocidad vampirica al tiempo que mi esposo se arrodillaba en una esquina y empesaba a mecerse de un lado al otro, con un dedo en la boca... Pobre, debe ser el primer vampiro en la historía que es acosado por un gay.

- Aqui esta!!- grito Josep mientras me entregaba un DVD. con el nombre de la película escrito en marcador.

- El corsé negro- leí en vos alta.

- CORSÉ!!??- grito un muy animado Emmett. Ok, esto es raro, ¿qué demonios hace un gay con una película sobre Corsés?

- Oh, no no, creo que estan equivo...

Pero antes de que Josep pudiera terminar Emmett me arrebató la pelicula de las manos y fue a colocarla en el enorme plasma de la sala.

Todos nos dirrigimos al sillon, bueno todos menos Edward que seguia recuperandose de su acoso. Rodé los ojos, podía enfrentarse a toda la corte de los Vulturi pero no a un pobre gay que solo le preguntó por su cabello.

- AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Qué demonios? Volteé a la dirección de donde provino el grito, para encontrarme con un muy asustado Emmett temblando en la escaleras.

- ¿Emmett que pasá?- pregunté totalmente confusa, hace un segundo estaba viendo una película sobre corses ¿no?

- Perdón fué mi error- todos voltemos a ver a Josep que tenía su mirada clavada en Emmett- No era el ¨Corsé negro¨sinó ¨El CORSEL negro¨

O.O Éra una película sobre caballos... Genial, el complejo de los ponnys ataca de nuevo.

ROSALIE POV

Estúpido complejo con los Ponny!!! ¿¿!!Dios como puede haber alguien tan idiota en el mundo!!??  
SON SÓLO CABALLOS CON PROBLEMAS DE CRECIMIENTO!!!!!  
Sí, aquí estaba yo: Rosalie Hale, la más hermosa y sexy de las vampiras, observando a su esposo temblar como gallina al lado de una escalera. ¡¡¡Maldita versión de Hallowen de mi pequeño ponny!!

- Emmett idiota!! parate de ahí ahora mismo!!!- grite a mi vampiro gallina.

- Pero Rose!!¿¿!!!es que no lo entiendes!!?? ése caballo de la película debe ser un espia de Ponny Arcoiris!!! Viene a llevarme por no terminar el baile del unicornio!!!!!!!

O.O Decidido: Emmett es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

- EMMETT CULLEN MUEVE TU TRASERO DE GALLINA AHORA Y DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO!!!!

- Um que interesante- comentó Josep en vos alta.

Interesante? INTERESANTE??!!! !!!encontraba interesante que mi esposo fuera una gallina!!!!

- A que te refieres con éso?- preguntó una muy enojada Bella. Bien, por lo menos si no se iba a oponer si mataba a su primo.

- Pues que tal vez, ese complejo por los ponny tenga una razón de ser.

- Por supuesto que la tiene idiota!!! la duende le puso una película de Hallowen que lo dejó traumado!!! - contesté realmente irritada. Estúpida Alice.

- Exacto, Emmett esta traumado, y generalmente eso pasa por alguna experiencia de la infancia que lo dejó marcado- explicó tranquilamente.

- ¿Y eso de que nos sirve? No podemos hacer nada.

- Pues si conocemos que fue lo que le causo el complejo entonces seguramente le será facil superarlo.

- ¿éso es posible de saber?- esta vez fué la duende la que pregunto.

- Lo es... si vamos a su pasado.

Todos nos miramos con ojos como platos. Yo reparé en Edward meciendose como un niño con problemas y en Emmett acurrucado en la escalera. Si todo eso se podía evitar entonces adelante.

- CARLISLE, ESME!! VENGAN AHORA!! NOS VAMOS AL PASADO DE LA GALLINA!

Y dicho esto un escalofrío recorrio mi cuerpo. ¿Qué podría haber en el pasado de Emmett?

* * *

Chicas, sé que a todas les cayó muy bien Joseph, y Astrick me dio permiso para crear el Team Joseph, ¿alguien se une? que conste que yo soy la primera, ehhh, xD.

¿Algún review?


	4. Soy adolescente y uso relleno ¿Y qué?

**Disclaimer: Toooodos los personajes son de S.M.-pero los hombres Cullen y Jake son míos por voluntad propia-y de nuevo lo digo:LA HISTIRIA NO ES MIA.**

**Summary: Todos los Cullen son felices y comen perdices... espera un poco, ¿Alice tuvo una visión? Bella no es la única Swan vampira... la paz de ese clan se verá amenazada por el primo gay de Bella. Risas aseguradas.**

* * *

Cap 4 : Soy adolescente y uso relleno ¿Y qué?

Edward POV

- Carlisle, Esme!! bajen en este instante!! nos vamos al pasado de la gallina!!!!!

no, no, no NO!!!!!! Dios, si existes Qué te he hecho!!????

Miré de nuevo la escena ante mi. Rosalie estaba que hechaba humos mientras le daba una rápida explicacion a Carlisle y Esme de lo que había pasado. Alice estaba intentando calmar a Jasper que mordía un cojin por todas las emociones que había en el ambiente.... - agradecí mentalmente el no ser el único traumado de todos los presentes-. Y por último y muy a mi poesar mi vista se posó en el ser más terrorifico que ha pisado la tierra. La persona que sin duda destronaría a todos los Vulturis con solo abrir la boca. Aquella que no podía encerrar en un genero porque simplemente no lo tenía. La razón de mi actual posición fetal : Josep. el o la primo o prima de Bella.

- Emmet puedes calmarte por favor!!??? vas a derrumbar toda la casa!!!- gruitó una muy enfurruñada Esme, fue entonces cuando caí en cunta del movimiento del suelo debajo de mí. De haber sido humano creería que eraun terremoto pero sabía muy bien de donde procedía todo esto.

- Emmet deja de temblar!!- ¿Por qué demonios la vos me salía tan chillona? Ah claro!! Porque estoy perdida e irrevocablemente TRAUMADO DE POR VIDA!!!

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen De Swan mueve tu sexy trasero acá A-HO-RA!- O.O Asco Asco Asco Asco!!!!! trauma mental!!!! quien demonios le dijo a ese intento de hombre mi nombre completo!!!!

- Josep!! la única que puede opinar del trasero de Edward soy yo!!- ah! bendita seas mi dulce Bella- um... y tienes razón es muy SEXY- O.O y esta es la parte donde se abre la tierra y me traga... ¿Nada? Ah!! Demonios!!- vamos Eddy ven para aca.

Y sin que me lo tuvieran que repetir ni una ves ´más corrí hasta posicionarme en los brazos de mi esposa que me recibieron gustosos.

- Muy bien esto es lo que haremos- aw.... por lo visto esa vocecita será algo inevitable....

Rosalie POV.

- Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos: hagan un circulo y tomense de las manos- O.o y este que? ahora nos va a pedir que cerremos los ojos y llamemos a una seción de espiritismo?

- Rosalie.... entre más rápido mejor!- maldito Edward husga mentes!!! Bien, mejor le hago caso.

- Emmet ven acá en este instante- ah! mi obediente esposo vino como un niño regañado hasta su madre... una sexy y muy bien cuidada madre.

- ¿De que se trata todo esto Josep?- preguntó un muy recelosos Carlisle. Todos mirtamos atentos al "primo masculino" de Bella, al fin y al cabo nadie tenía idea de lo que iba a a pasar.

- Bien, es muy sencillo, solo cerraremos los ojos y dejaran su mente en blanco...

- Si claro, como si eso fuera posible, llevo años intentandolo!!- Edward y sus comentarios oportunos -.-

- Edward, idiota! calate yo quiero escuchar!!- el puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de la duende- Josep continua.

- Bien, como iba diciendo antes de que "cabellos divinos" me interrumpiera- y sí, adivinaron Edward puso cara de espanto!- ponemos la mente en blanco y yo me encargo del resto, digamos que sentiran como una especie de sopor, después veran todo blanco y despues despertaremos en el pasado de Emmett. Eso si, no podemos dejar que nos vean ya que sino alterariamos la mente de la persona a la cual estamos viendo.

- Eso quiere decir que seremos una especie de... ¿espectadores? incuyendo a Emmett?- Alavados seas Carlisle! yo no estava entendiendo nada!

- en efecto rubiecin, Emmet tambien estará con nosotros en su tamaño y condición normal solo que además de él podremos ver a su "yo del pasado" sería algo asñi como ver un video casero solo que con nosotros dentro.

Ok, esto sería interesante.

- Ahora sí, cierren los ojos.

Bella POV

Sentí un fuerte sopor apoderarse de mi, algo así como cuando te anestesian... Si, gente, he estado anestesiada como un millon de veces ¡¿Qué!? Soy torpe..... em.. donde iba? ah Si! bien hubo un momento donde no sentí nada que no fuera los brazos de Edward ami alrededor. ¿Que más podía pedirle a la vida? continue sintiendo sus musculosos brazos en torno a mi cintura hasta que un muy fuerte gritito me saco de mi ensoñación.

- Por Dios si hasta de 14 era apuesto!!!!- sí, Emmett y su ego. Suspiré, ahora a que se refería...

O.O Y fue cuando lo ví, un musculoso y gran adolescente con el cabello rulo y hoyuelos sonriendo alegremente mientras pasaba por los matorrales.... ¿Estabamos en un campo no? en fin eso no es lo que nos dejo a todos boquiabiertos... no que va, sino... Oh dios dame fuerzas.... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Emmett.... Tenía una nabe en el panatalón.... digamos que el bulto entre sus piernas era DEMASIADO grande. Cómo podía caminar con ESO en el pantalón!!!??? Ni mi Edward, en toda su perfección lo tenía así, y creanme! Edward no lo tenía para NADA pequeño.

- I´m so big to stay in here!! so big to stay in here! i i so big!- O Por Los vulturi!! Emmett actual empezó a a imitar a cameron Dias en "la cosa más dulce" (N/A: es una pelicula muyyy cómica! la recomiendo) mientras señalaba el bulto en su pantalón. una palabra : PERTURBANTE.

En eso estabamos cuando Edward empezó a reir descontroladamente ¿Ahora que?

- Yo no cantaría victoria Emm- risa- esto- risa- oh por dios!- risa- va ha ser - tos- interesante- nuevamente risas.

¿Qué tenía de interesante _ESA_ cosa en el pantalón de Emm?

MINI EMMETT (14) POV

- You like the piña colada uh! and dace under the rain!!- OH, si, así se termina otro genial día the clase!

Sí, señor, porque Yo Emmett el papi, soy nada más y nada menos que el rey de la secundaria. ¡¿ y cómo no serlo!? Soy apuesto, alto, musculoso, con adorables oyuelos y muy fuerte.... solo tengo un_ pequeño_ defecto pero de éso nadie se va ha entarar... muajajajajaj bendito el día en el que descubrí la solución!

Escuche una fuerte carcajada detras de unos arbustos, seguido de un golpe seco y una maldición. Ok... eso es raro...mi casa queda en medio de la nada no hay forma que alguien este aquí... a menos que...

- Tesoro! - la vos de mi madre me desconcentro.

Giré mi atención para ver a mi adorable mami acercarse con una sonrisa y no de sus brazos abiertos... esperen ¿Uno? Seguí el rumbo de mi mirada hasta encontrar como en su otro braso tenía una cuerda a la cual estaba sujeta un... un...

- PONNY!!! gracias mamá!- sin pensarlo dos veces tiré mis cosas y me dediqué a acariciar a mi mascota de ensueño... siempre la había deseado!!

- De nada mi niño tu padre y yo lo compramos esta mañana ¿Cómo le vas a poner?

lo medité por un momento... era una desición dificil... Y de repente vino a mi como el golpe de un rayo. Era el nombre perfecto!!! Me pareció escuchar un leve gruñido proveniente de los mismos arbustos pero no le di importancia. Nada me quitaria esta genia idea.

- Se llamará Eddi- Ese nombre era perfecto!! masculino pero dulce e intrepido, tal como mi nuevo ponny.

- Bien entonces tu y Eddi quedensé aquí mientras yo voy a preparar la cena- y dicho esto mi mami desaparecio hacia la casa.

- Bien, Eddi tu y yo seremos...- me paré en seco, esa expresión era la más aterradora que he visto en mi vida. Mi ponny había cambiado sus ojitos inocentes de hace unos segundos por una expresión malevola y amenazadora.

_Corre idiota!- me grito una voz en el bosque_.¿ quien era yo para contradecir a la madre naturaleza? A Correr Emmett!!

Pero no logre dar ni un paso. El ponny pervertido se fijo en el bulto de mi pantalón mientras bufaba malevolamente, acerco sus dientes en un agil movimiento y lo proximo que vi fue su boca llena del bulto que antes ocupaba mi pantalón. El color se fue de mi cara. ¡ Mi perfecta cuartada estaba en la boca de ese monstruo!

_Esto, sin duda sería un trauma de por vida_.

Rosalie POV

O.O ¿Acaso un vampiro puede morirse de la sorpresa? Pues creo que estoy por aberiguarlo.

Ese caballo con problema de crecimiento tení en su boca la... la... COSA de Emmett!!!!

- ¿Pero cómo es posible, Tu tienes_ ESA_ parte en tu anatomia Emmett si no lo sabré yo!!??- grite al vampiro que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Rose, yo se que esto es confuso y te aseguro que Emmy es real solo que yo.... bueno yo antes....

- EMMETT USABA RELLENO!!!!!- el grito de Edward me helo la sangre

- ¿¡QUE TU QUÉ!!??- ese fue Carlisle retorciendose de la risa en el suelo mientras ejercia el papel de padre maduro (notese el sarcasmo).

- ¿Emmett?- cuestioné, esto NO estaba pasandome!

- Bueno Rose, digamos que a los 14 yo no estaba... tan bien dotado como ahora... y... y yo... - tomo una gran bocanada de aire y despues de lo que me parecieron milenios exclamo-  
¡¡¿¿ Usaba Relleno para agrandarme contenta!!??

Estoy segura que Emmett espero cualquier cosa en ese momento: un grito, un golpe, que usara mi lenguaje de marinero, que amenazara con quemar su jeep. LO QUE SEA. Menos lo que hice.  
Ante su mirada atónita me unía los demás retorciendome en el suelo de la risa ¿Quien me culpaba!? Dios era de Emmett de quien hablabamos!! Y yo que creí por un momento que Carlkisle le había cosido uno de _Esos _falsos al transformarlo o algo así. ¡Yo y mi imaginación conquistaremos al mundo!

- ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!! NOS VAMOS A CASA!!- O.O Emy molesto?

Sin decir nada todos nos tomamos de las manos.

Despues de cinco minutos dentro de ese maldito sopor nos encontramos de nuevo el la sala de mi casa.

- ¿Emmett?- pregunté temerosa. Si se había molestado.

De pronto una sonrisa pícara se formo en su rostro.

- ¿Rose? ¿quieres que te demuestre que no necesito relleno para complacerte?

O.O ok, Eso fue endemoniadamente Sexy! Meiba a balanzar sobre el cuando una mano se interpuso en mi camino.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Ni lo sueñes Rose- Alice, pequeño demonio! la mataré!- Ahora que me di cuenta de esa faceta de Emmett estoy algo curiosa por saber más.... ¿Josep?

El aludido le sonrio complacido a Alice antes de posar su mirada en su siguiente victima....

* * *

Hahaha, pobre Emmy, les juro que adoro a Joseph, en serio, es genial. Muchas gracias a todas las que se unieron, xD.

¿Algún review?


	5. ¿Que te gusta mas moreno?

**Disclaimer: Toooodos los personajes son de S.M.-pero los hombres Cullen y Jake son míos por voluntad propia-y de nuevo lo digo:LA HISTIRIA NO ES MIA.**

**Summary: Todos los Cullen son felices y comen perdices... espera un poco, ¿Alice tuvo una visión? Bella no es la única Swan vampira... la paz de ese clan se verá amenazada por el primo gay de Bella. Risas aseguradas.**

* * *

Cap 5: ¿que te gusta más moreno?

Carlisle Pov.

Ok, en mis años de vida nunca me había divertido tanto. y es que ¡Por los Vulturi! Emmett usaba relleno! Alavada seas Alice! me muero por saber quien es su proxima victima muajajajajaja.

Jasper Pov.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición! Alice le pidio a Josep que vieran otro pasado....

Por amor a cristo! no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que se viene... Saquemos cuentas:  
1.- Alice esta curiosa por un pasado en particular -.-  
2.- Rosalie pidio ver el pasado de Emmett así que Alice querrá ver el de su pareja -.-  
3.- Y para mi desgracia, yo soy la Fucking pareja! T_T

Si. acaso no es hermoso? (notese el sarcasmo) No me mal interpreten, adoro a mi esposa pero Por todos los seres que piensan que Emmett toma esteroides!! Ella abusa!!

Y aquí estaba Yo, Jasper Witcklock, a la espera de que un gay me señale con su rídiculo dedo para que vieran mi pasado.

Josep sonrió ampliamente y haciendo una exotica coreografía (muy GAY si me lo preguntan) señalo a su próxima victima.....

Que no fuí yo O.O!!!

Carlisle Pov.

Demonios!! todos me miraban con cara de asombro mientras Josep seguia con su estupido bailesito de Single ladies solo qeu en ves de apuntar su dedo en ring on it me seguia apuntando a mí!!

Trauma, trauma trauma trauma!! no se supone que debería ser Jasper?

- Alice, ¿por qué a mi?- pregunté al duendecillo diabólico causante de todo esto.

- ¿Guess te dice algo, papi? - O.O maldición!!

- ¿Todo esto es por qué no te deje comprar la tienda del centro?!!!- no ella no sería tan...

- Sip- vengativa... -.- Alice Mary Brandom Cullen era el diablo en miniatura!

- Bien, basta de perder el tiempo, esto es una tonteria, ya todos sabemos el pasado de Carlisle- Edward! mi hijo bello!! es oficial: siento preferencia por él!

- Pero no su niñez... y cómo acabamos de ver por ahí se encuentran los más oscuros secretos de las personas... ¿o no rubiencin?

Y ese horrible apodo otra ves!! LO ODIO!!

- Bien, entonces terminemos con esto- si, claro Jasper ríe todo lo que quieras... mi venganza será dulce!! muajjajajajaja

Jasper me miró con terror cuando sintio mis emociones e inmediatamente retrocedió lo que había avanzado, Ja! ¿Qúién tiene los pantalones en esta casa?

- Salgamos de esto de una ves- O.o y respondiendo a mi pregunta silenciosa... Mi mujer.

Esme Pov

Aw... ser mujer es tan dificil, cuidar a tus hijos, a las novias de tus hijos, a los familiares de las novias de tus hijos (Si, Charlie esta incluido en el paquete), a las mascotas de tus hijos (Jake) y además a tu esposo del primo gay de la novia de uno de tus hijos y que ahora es tu hija... ¿Sencillo no?

En fin, todos nos vimos envueltos en ese sopor infernal, una ves se hubo desvanecido notamos que estabamos en una casa grande... gigante diría yo, pero que solo podiamos apreciar detrás de la escalera donde nos encontrabamos.

- Mami, ya elegí que quero ser cuando shea gande- O.O esa vos... esos ojos, ese minicuerpecito, ESE CABELLO!! ¿Podría ser...?

- ¿Si, Carlisle? ¿Que quieres ser?- Y si pudo.

- ¿Qué demonios tiene esto de emocionante? ¡Solo es Carlisle con su mamá decidiendo que quiere ser doctor!- ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a Jasper? sonaba... ¿desilucionado?

- Um... quizás eso no es lo que tenga en mente...- susurró Josep.

- OH POR TODO LO QUE ES SAGRADO EN EL MUNDO!- O.O ok, esto era alarmante, una cosa es que un gay diga que algo no anda bien, pero otra es que tu hijo lector de mente lo confirme y se empiese a morder la escalera para no reir.

- ¿Que quieres...?

- Sólo miren- y yo hice elo que Josep pidio.

- Mami yo quero...- ¡Demonios Carlisle bebe solo sueltalo!

- ¿Si...?- T_T con una mamá así... Yo ya le hubiese sacado la verdad a mordiscos!!

- ¡Quero ser moreno!

* * *

............................  
O.O

T_T

O.o

WHAT THE FUCK!!???

escuché lo que creí que escuche??? Mi Carlisle quería ser Moreno!!???

- Estas seguro de eso hijo?- sí! estas seguro de eso!!??

- Competamente mami, mida da hice un tinte con adgunas cosas madones!!

Y dicho eso el liquido empezó a caer por su hermosa cabellera....

Después todo pasó muy rápido:

El liquido calló hasta sus ojos, el niño empezó a gritar, salío humo de su cabeza,la mamá salió corriendo a la cocina, regresó con un balde de agua fría... O.O con hielo y todo adentro!!, se los hecho al niño, y este calló inconciente gracias a un hielo golpeo muy fuerte su cabeza.

Y fue ahí cuando el sopor me invadio...

Bella Pov.

Ok, nadie superará NUNCA esto!  
Carlisle se quería teñir el cabello!!?? Quien en su sano jucio cambiaría su explendida cabellera!!??

Miré a mi alrededor donde todos miraban a Carlisle por un rato y al siguiente estaba temblando de la risa en el suelo... Todos parecían hacer lo mismo...Todos menos Esme.  
La pobre estaba en su lugar con los ojos más abiertos que nunca y con la respiración demasiado agitada.

- ¿Amor?- Carlisle parecía demasiado avergonzado para sonar tranquilisador.  
- TU... QUERIAS... SER... MORENO...- no era una pregunta.  
- Si, pero....

- Con razón no te gustaba el apodo "Rubiencín"!!! - O.O yo que Jasper me hubiese quedado callada.

Carlisle lo miró con un resentimiento total antes de que su mirada cambiara a una sadica...

O.O TRAUMA!!!

- Josep, creo que ya sabes que hacer...

Sip, Jasper debió cerrar su bocota

* * *

Hahaha, pobre Carlisle, haha, bueno, espero sus reviews y opiniones, xD


	6. ¡Los puercos y los osos no pegan!

**Disclaimer: Toooodos los personajes son de S.M.-pero los hombres Cullen y Jake son míos por voluntad propia-y de nuevo lo digo:LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA.**

**Summary: Todos los Cullen son felices y comen perdices... espera un poco, ¿Alice tuvo una visión? Bella no es la única Swan vampira... la paz de ese clan se verá amenazada por el primo gay de Bella. Risas aseguradas.**

* * *

Cap 6 : ¡Los puercos y los osos no pegan!

Alice Pov:

¡Oh pero que he hecho!?? Ahora mi Jaspi sería la proxima victima de ese loco!

Sí, lo acepto fue divertido molestar a Carlisle... ¡Pero esto era un golpe bajo! ¿No se supone que él debería ser el maduro!? ¡Son 300 años Por amor a Prada! Y es que mi Jaspi es tan... ¿Sencible? Si, eso es: Un adorable sencible.

- Puf! y que me van hacer? ¿Buscar un trauma de guerra o algo así? Además, no es que recuerde mucho de mi infancia pero si de mi etapa como neofito... no creo que yo...

- ¿Seguro soldadito? Porque... yo creo que nos estas guardando un secretito...¿ amarillo y osos te suena?

¿Amarillo y osos? ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¡Es como comparar el Sawgrass con Walmart!! ( N/A: el primero es un reconocido centro comercial de Miami con ropa de todas las marcas y el segundo es como un automercado)

Miré a mi Jaspi, el pobre tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y juraria que por un momento temblo... Ah!! esto era tan frustrante! No podía ayudarlo! Yo veo el futuro, cosas que pasarán, no que pasaron y al formar eso parte del pasado... Bueno, paso a ser una simple vampirita normal y corriente T.T

- Tu no serías...- mi Jaspi hablaba entre murmullos.

- Oh, creeme que sí. Esto es algo personal... Y tu sabes a lo que me refiero- O.O ¿ Josep amenazante? Sí claro! y yo invente las rebajas!

- ¡Pero, no puedo controlarlo! Simplemente tengo un espíritu DEMASIADO varonil! De ninguna manera puedo soportar "eso"!

- ¿Te sientes macho entonces? - O.O ok, una cosa es amenazarlo pero otra MUY distinta es usar un tono sádico mientras lo haces - Bien, entonces soportarás verlo de nuevo.

¡ Y bienvenido seas sopor !

Emmett Pov

¿Osos? ¿ Por qué tendría Jasper que tener un trauma con los osos? ¡Ese debo ser yo!

Y el sopor se desvaneció para dar paso a un lugar muy colorido,lleno de niños soñadores y padres con complejos de bebe.. eso sin contar la gente disfrasadas y todas la atracciones...

Momento! esto se me hace conocido ¿podría ser...?  
En ese momento un enorme cartel en una esquina y con un dibujito de un raton decapitado (solo era la cabeza así que debe ser que le cortaron el cuerpo) me indico que tenía razón.

O.O ¡Mi hermoso paraiso! ¡Mi lugar preferido en la tierra! ¡ Un lugar en el que ni siquiera Marco podría estar aburrido!.... Pero... pensandolo bien...

¿Qué demonios haciamos nosotros aquí?

Jasper/ Neófito/ del Pasado POV

¿Qué hacía un vampiro fujitivo como yo en un lugar como este?  
La respuesta es más que obvia : Huir T_T

Tras un tiempo como soldado en las tropas de la Perr...María, me di cuenta que mi estílo de vida no era ese. ¡Siempre que mataba a alguien me sentía como un gordo y mugriento carnicero! Ya era hora de escapar hací que vine hacía acá porque estaba seguro que nadíe me encontraría. Todo había salido a la perfección pero ¿Qué demonios iba a saber yo que otros de mi especie les gustara divertirse de una forma tan... humana. Apenas divisé a la pareja de vampiros pequeños y regordetes decidí perderme entre la gente.

Así que aquí estaba yo, un vampiro ex-militar, hacíendo una cola en Disneylandia para subirme a alguna tonta atracción infantil.

- ¡Es su turno señor, nos quedá un carrito individual así que si no esta acompañado es todo suyo!- el muchacho con aparatos y aspecto de haber comido un pote repleto de azucar me señaló un carrito con aspecto de tronco adornado con flores y maripositas de plástico... ¡¡¿Qué demonios hacía yo aquí?!!

-Disculpe, pero preferiría...

- Nada de eso señor!- cerró las rejas y me obligó a sentarme en el "automovil feminista" mientras me abrochaba el seguro. ¡Maldición! habeses odiaba tanto eso de "guardar las apariencias"

El carrito gay se empezó a mover a través de los rieles metalicos mientras una musica EXAGERADAMENTE alegre inundaba el lugar.... que pronto se volvio negro.

¡Demonios! pusé todos mi sentidos alertas esperando lo peor. Una masacre, María, a Cayo en ropa interior... LO QUE FUERA!! .... pero ciertamente jamáz se me cruzó algo como esó.

El tunel se empezó a iluminar mostrando pequeñios pedasos de lo que se supone era un bosque, una casa en un arbol, un tarro de miel.... y a "ÉL"

Algo muchísimo más traumante que todo lo que había pensado con anterioridad, mi mayor temor, el ser más espeluznante sobre la faz de la tierra.... ¡¡¡Winnie Pooh!!

Ése endemoniado oso gay !!! siempre me traumó su programa!! él y puerquito tenían algo raro... y los osos y los puercos no pegan!! menos si son del mismo sexo!! Y ellos no eran los únicos, NO! él conejo y el buho tambien tenían una relación!! Y estoy casi seguro de que planeaban adoptar al canguro!

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí disparado del carrito en un intento desesperado de encontrar la salida... Hasta que sucedió.

De la nada sentí algo esponjoso muy cerca mío pero la falta de luz convinada con el shock no me permitía ver nada... hasta que una luz nos iluminó.

- Mami ese hombre es gay?- escuché más de un niño decir.

¿Qué demonios?

Y en ese momento lo ví. Un Winnie Pooh tamaño gigante estaba debajo de mí, sus manos tomando mi cara mientras que las mias se encontraban a sus costados... Pero esó no fue todo. Su asquerosa, peluda y húmeda nariz se encontraba contra mi boca... besandome.

O.O ESTABA SIENDO VIOLADO POR WINNIE POOH!!!!

Intentando parecer una mancha, corrí con toda la velocidad que me fue capáz. No reparé en todo lo que había recorrido hasta que lo único que había a mi alrededor era un bar...

¡ Jesús, Allá, Buda los quiero a todos!! ¡¿ Qué mejor para olvidar una experiencia gay que un lugar solo para machos!?

Sin pensarmelo dos veces entré al local, sintiendo una extraña calidez en mi pecho... como si algo me llamara...

- Me has hecho esperar demasiado- La vos más dulce que había escuchado me reclamó y al voltear vi a una hermosa vampiresa sonriendome... Algo me decía que fuera sincero y eso hice.

- Lo lamento señorita- Y vaya que lo lamentaba!!

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de tres cosas:

Primera, Winnie Pooh era Gay.  
Segunda, una parte de él... y no sabía que tan potente era... quería violarme  
Y tercera, Estoy total y completamente en deuda con puerquito por mantener a ése oso sexualmente tranquilo.

Rosalie Pov.

¿Saben cuanto puede durar un vampiro riendo? NO?! Pues lo vamos a descubrir.!!!

Quizás llevaramos facilmente una hora dando vueltas en la alfonbra de la casa chocando con nuestros propios cuerpos en el trayecto... ¡Pero quien nos culpaba! POR LOS VULTURI!! JASPER POR POCO PIERDE SU VIRGINIDAD CON WINNIE POOH!!!!

jajaajajaja Dios!! no puedo!! Esto es tan perfecto de tantas maneras diferentes!! y lo peor del caso es que cuando regresamos Josep le reclamó a Jasper su discriminación sexual!!

Además de todo al fin descubrimos el porqué Jasper le siguió la corriente tan naturalmente a Alice en su encuentro... CLARO QUE LO LAMENTABA!!

- Em... fa-familia.. jajajajaj perdón pero Josep quiere decir algo- Carlisle apenas podía mantenerse de pie mientras hablaba.

- ESO NO VA A PASAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- O.O y ahora que bicho raro le picó a Edward.

- ¡Hijo- risas- que modales -risas - son esos- risas, -.- si claro, Esme seguramente así se va a comportar- ¿Que deseas Josep?

- Bueno, esto de ver el pasado es agotador así que debo reposar.. y... bueno como ya es de noche... y se que quieren ver más de sus pasados... me preguntaba ¿si puedo pasar el resto de la noche aquí?

O.O Toda una noche con un vampiro gay... Bien, ¿Que podía salir mal?

* * *

Hahaha, esto es taaaan gracioso... hahahaha Winnie Pooh violando a Jazzy hahahahaha, me da tanta risa, haahah, bueno, quería decirles que tal vez, solo tal vez, Astrcik (la autora del fic) haga una secuela, pero esta vez sería con los de la manada, xD.

¿Algún review?


	7. Una Noche en el Infierno Parte I

**Summary: Todos los Cullen son felices y comen perdices... espera un poco, ¿Alice tuvo una visión? Bella no es la única Swan vampira... la paz de ese clan se verá amenazada por el primo gay de Bella. Risas aseguradas.**

**

* * *

**

Cap 7: Una noche en el infierno. Parte I

**JASPER POV**

¿ Qué un vampiro gay se quedaría a pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo de ¨los codiciados 4 hombres Cullen¨ ¡ OH, Claro! No hay ningún problema... ¡¿ Por qué habría de haberlo!? T_T

- Bueno hijos yo tengo que... am.. em.. ¿Cabar un hoyo?

- ¿Es en serio; Carlisle? ¿Cabar un hoyo? - Edward lo miró irónicamente mientras el aludido empezaba a despazarle ¨sutilmente¨.

- Este... Si.

- ¿ Para que demonios un vampiro necesita un hoyo? - ¡Dios! ¡ La escusa era tan idiota que hasta Emmet intervino!

- Pa- pa- para-a

- ¡Para guardar reservas de venado! - O.O si claro Esme ¨protege a tu hombre¨.

- ¿Venados?- preguntó Carlisle a Esme quien lo miró de la forma más homicida posible entrecerrando los ojos - ¡ Oh! ¡ Claro! ¡Venados! Si, si era eso!

- ¡¡¡CARLISLE!!!- logramos gritar Edward, Emmet y yo antes que el aludido desapareciera por la puerta.

**EMMETT POV**

Bueno no todo estaba tan mal...

¡Edward me miró de una forma tan horrible que por un momento juro que lo vi con dos cachos y un tenedor gigante!

¡ Hey! ¿Pero por qué me miraba así? Realmente no todo estaba tan mal... ¿O si?

¡Veamos! ¨Control de daños por Emmet Cullen¨

* Primer suceso: Tres de nosotros (es decir Jaspin, Carlis y yo) hemos sido humillados gracias al primo de Bella Alias ¨jugador del otro equipo/recien salido del closet/ con la canoa mojada¨

* Segundo suceso: Eddi fue acosado y manoseado por Josep al inicio de su visita.

* Tercer suceso: Josep nos mostró como su complice Winni Pooh por poco viola a Jasper en Disneylandia (NOTA PERSONAL : quemar mi toalla de Winni Pooh)

* Cuarto suceso: Carlisle, alias ¨rubiecín¨, se escapó para ¨cabar un hoyo para venados¨ (NUEVA NOTA PERSONAL: cuidar que Bambi no esteen el bosque a la hora de la matansa)

* Quinto suceso: Josep aun estaba aquí.

* Sexto suceso: Josep se quedará con nosotros TODA la noche...

Informe general: Estamos soberanamente jodidos O.O

**EDWARD POV**

Nunca la eternidad me pareció tan... ¿eterna?

Miré el reloj por trillonesíma ves ¡Juro que mataré lenta y tortuosamente a ese aparato! La maldita aguja se reía de mi desde su lugar en el número 10 ¡Todavía faltaban dos horas para el amanecer!

- ¡Oh, Vamos Edward! Cambia ese ánimo, hace veinte minutos que no lo vemos por aquí.

Miré a Jasper a la otra esquina de su habitación que se había vuelto nuestro refugio desde hacía varias horas...

- El tiene razón Eddi... Josep desapareció... Al fin...- susurró Emmet con una cara neutral.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras cada una de nuestras mentes repasaba aquellas imagenes que quedarían grabadas a fuego en cada mísera neurona de nuestros inmortales cerebros...

_Flash Back_

_Apenas Carlisle se fue supimos que esta sería una noche larga._

_- ¡Noche de chicas!- O.O si creí que Josep no podía ser más afeminado con ese grito rompió todos mis esquemas._

_- Em... Josep, tambien estan los chicos ¿recuerdas?- ¡Al fin la duende dijo algo coherente!_

_Josep fijó la vista en Jasper, Emmet y yo quienes nos amontonamos en un rincon intentando, sin exito, ser invisibles. Su mirada se volvío malefica y una sonrisa sádica surco sus labios._

_- Si lo que evita que nuestra noche de chicas se lleve acabo son ellos... entonces no tendré más opción que transformarlos en unas._

_¿Había dicho que el grito de Josep fue afeminado? ¡Pues olvidenlo! NADA se puede comparar con el grito de Jasper en él momento en que Josep se le abalanzó encima!_

_- ¡Vamos ricitos de oro! ¡Cooperá conmigo!_

_Cinco gritos afeminados, 20`persecuciones, un Emmet alando sus propios cabellos y cuatro vueltas en el suelo despues..._

_- ¿¿¡No son maravillosos!!!??_

_- Tenemos que aceptarlo Josep, ni la mismisima Alice lo hubiese hecho mejor._

_Y aquí estabamos, tres vampiros en un sillon siendo analizados por la mirada desquiciadas de sus esposas y un gay._

_- No pasó nada... no pasó nada... no pasó nada- ese era Jasper meciendose de un lado al otro mientras tomaba su cabeza la cual tenía... Oh Dios... ¿Cómo lo digo?.... La cabeza de Jasper tenía... ¡CLINEJAS! _

_Josep se había encargado de hacerle una corona de clinejas a él mientras Emmet y yo intentabamos escapar por la ventana pero antes de si quiera poner un cabello afuera e Gay ese nos tomó a ambos con una fuerza desconocida y nos aplico mil productos de belleza ¿Resultado?_

_Una ricitos de oro, un vampiro gigante con cerebro de maní que ahora hacía juego con su vestido color avellana y sus tacones color nuez y un pianista cuyas uñas estaban llenas de esmalte dorado con escarcha que ¨resaltaba sus ojos¨_

_- ¡¿ QUE DEMONIOS NOS HICIERON!? - gritamos los tres al unísono cuando el enorme espejo de Rosalie estubo al frente de nosotros._

_- Hicieron no, HICE . MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAA- O.O Y esa fue nuestra señal de partida para escapar a trompicones al cuarto de Jasper._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

- ¿ Qué creen que este haciendo? - pregunto Jasper/ricitos de oro desde el sillon.

- No lo se, pero ni crean que vamos a...- la explicación de Emmett/maní quedó a la mitad gracias un grito desde el segundo piso.

- ¿Esas fueron...?

- ¡No! em... debío ser nuestra imaginación... no hay necesidad de bajar ni...- pero nuevamente los gritos interrumpieron a Emmet.

_- ¡No vayas a ayudarlo!-_ T.T que raro: Rosalie y su buen corazón (notese el sarcasmo)

_- ¡ Qué demonios te pasa Rosalie! ¡¿Quieres que se quede encerrado para siempre?!-_ Jasper pusó una mueca extraña ante la vos de la duende.

_- ¡ Si! Bonnie se reveló!-_ O.O esa fue Bella...

Y no bastó más para que los tres salieramos hechos unas fieras de nuestro escondite.

**JASPER POV**

- ¡No entren a la tumba! - ¡ Por los vulturi! ¿que pasaba en esa sala!?

- Los Vulturi quizás...

- No Edward ya Alice los hubiese visto.

- ¿Entonces?- un grito nos saco a todos las dudas y nos paramos al frente del sillon donde las chicas estaban sentadas con los ojos dilatados.

- ¿¡Qué les pasa!? ¿Estan bien? ¿Les duele algo? ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Qué les izo ese demente?- Edward parecía apunto de lanzarse contra Josep en cualquier momento.

- Shhhh!!! - O.o ¿Qué demonios?

- Apartense del televisor!!!- Alice nos lanzó, literalmente, al sofá.

Los tres nos miramos sin entender nada.

- Bella... ¿qué..

- ¡Edward has silencio quieres! Ya va a terminar...- y justo en ese momento una musica de tención salio del telñevissor al tiempo que las letras ¨Vampire diaries¨apareción en la pantalla.

- Eso fue...- murmuró Rosalie desde una esquina.

- ¡Hermoso! -gritaron Josep, Rose, Bella,Alice y... ¿Esme?. Miré más allá  
para encontrarme con un muy enfurruñado Carlisle en una esquina.

- Oh Por DiOs ! Damon es tan perfecto!!! y Stefan... Oh Stefan!!! Con ese cuerpo a ¿¿¡¡¡quien no le provoca ser salvada!!???

O.O Esa fue Bella... Edward iba a...

- ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ES STEFAN!!?? - ...explotar.

- ¡Pues es uno de los protagonistas de la serie preferida de Josep... y apartir de ahora nuestras!!- mi Alice daba saltitos en su lugar con ojitos soñadores.

- Sería tan especial ser la séñoras Salvatore...- un conjunto de suspiros femeninos y de Josep secundó la nocien de Esme.

- ¡Estupida Katherine! - y ahora eran gruñidos...

Ok, rectifiquemos... ¿A nuestras esposas les gusta unos vampiritos de pacotilla de una estúpida serie de televisión?

- ¿Con que quieres ser Esme de Salvatore? - Oh, oh, Carlisle había roto el respaldar del asiento... otra ves -.-

- Oh, cariño no se lo tomen así... Simplemento ellos tienen cualidades un poco más... ¿seductoras?

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- gritó Emmett eufórico.

- Exacto, Los Cullen somos mil veces mejores que ellos.

- Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- no me gusta para nada ese tonito en Alice...- ¿Josep? - MALDICIÓN DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTABA!!

- Que la batalla Cullens vs Salvatores inicie.

Y al ver las miradas soñadoras de nuestras esposas al escuchar el dichoso apellido no pudimos estar más que de acuerdo.

* * *

Hahahha, pobres chicos, hahaha, es bastante gracioso, xD.

¿Algún review?


End file.
